


Dear Theodosia-Reimagined

by abbisfazbear



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbisfazbear/pseuds/abbisfazbear
Summary: I've had this in my head for a few months.It's basically Dear Theodosia but with Evan's dad and Larry Murphy singing about their sons.Also I do not take credit for the lyrics, those belong to Lin Manuel Mirandia, I do not take credit for the characters either those belong to pasek and paul.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Dear Theodosia-Reimagined

Mark: Dear Evan Hansen, what to say to you? You have my eyes, you have your mother’s face. When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart. I’m dedicating every day to you. Domestic life was never quite my style but when you smile you knock me out I fall apart and I thought I was so smart. You will come of age with our young nation, we'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation we’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you and you’ll blow us all away. Someday ,someday yeah you’ll blow us all away. Someday, someday.

Larry: Coonor, when you smile I am undone, my son. Look at my son! Pride is not the word I’m looking for, there is so much more inside me now. Connor you outshine the morning sun, my son. When you smile I fall apart and I thought I was so smart. 

Connor: My father wasn’t around. 

Evan: My father wasn’t around. 

Mark/Larry: I swear that I’ll be around for you. 

Larry: I’ll do whatever it takes

Mark: I’ll make a million mistakes.

Mark/Larry: I’ll make the world safe and sound for you.

Mark/Larry: You will come of age with our young nation, we'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation we’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you and you’ll blow us all away. Someday ,someday yeah you’ll blow us all away. Someday, someday.


End file.
